Goodnight
by write.sing.love
Summary: Imagine you meeting teenage Sam and Dean while staying at Bobby's because your dad has gone on a hunt with John Winchester. My first Supernatural story and my first imagine! Please review. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine you meeting teenage Sam and Dean while staying at Bobby's because your dad has gone on a hunt with John Winchester.**

**Y/N=your name**

"Dad, I am 17 years old! And I'm more than capable of killing a couple vampires!" you begged your father to take you on the hunt with him, instead of dropping you at Bobby's like he usually does.

"No, Y/N. It's just John and I on this hunt. He's leaving his kids with Bobby, too. The older one is your age," he said without taking his eyes off of the road, "Besides, you know how I feel about taking you on long hunts, and we're gonna be gone for at least a month."

You slumped back into your seat, realizing that there was no way you could convince him to take you along. '_This is gonna be a month from Hell.'_ You thought to yourself.

"Y/N!" Bobby greeted you at the door, "John isn't here yet, but he just called and said he'd be here in about ten minutes." Your father and Bobby went to the kitchen to get lunch. Having already eaten, you decided to just go unpack your stuff.

"Y/N, get down here!" Your dad called to you. You slid down banister, instead of actually taking the stairs, and accidentally fell off of the end. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel the all too familiar pain of crashing into the floor, but instead felt someone's hands steadying you. You opened your eyes and looked into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes you had ever seen.

"Falling for me already? Name's Dean Winchester. What's yours gorgeous?" he winked at you after lazily raking his eyes up and down your body.

"Winchester, huh? That's funny-I don't remember John being a pervert. Must not be genetic," You wrenched yourself out of his grasp and walked over to the smaller boy, who was currently standing next to Bobby. Both of them were laughing their asses off. Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn't help letting a small smile escape. "That means you're Sam," he nodded and you remembered your father saying something about him being the quiet one. "Well, I'm Y/N. I'm also tired. I'm going to bed." You had already reached the top of the staircase and were rounding the corner when you heard Deans voice faintly float up to you.

"Goodnight."

**Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. This was my first imagine, so I would love feedback! Sorry about any mistakes. Also, I'm leaving this as being in-progress because I'm considering turning it into a whole story. So, let me know if you guys want me to continue this. If you have any imagine or oneshot requests, please either leave them in the comments or pm them to me and I'll see what I can do. ~Haylee**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this due to a few people requesting it. Plus writing this is really fun. Anyhoo…here's chapter 2.**

It had been a week since you had arrived at Bobby's. You were going to start school the upcoming Monday. Sam was upstairs reading. Bobby was out on a hunt. Dean was washing the Impala. You decided to go hang out with Dean, though it would probably end in you strangling him.

The week that you had been there had been filled with innuendos and suggestive looks. All while Bobby wasn't looking. Sam was though, and some of the faces he made were hilarious. Sam had told you about Dean's reputation, so you put up your walls, closing yourself off to him.

You went upstairs and changed into your favorite bikini. It had a half black-half white bandeau top and black boy short bottoms. You put on your black wedge flip flops and black Ray Bans. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Dean was shirtless, revealing his six pack abs. He was only in a pair of dark green swim trunks and flip flops. He looked you up and down and smirked.

"You want some help?" You offered, not able to take your eyes off of his chest and abs. "I was bored."

"Sure thing, Princess. There's another sponge and bucket in the garage. You walked into the garage. You could feel him staring at you. "Stop checking out my ass!" You called back to him. You could hear him chuckle, but surprisingly, he didn't make any comments.

….

You and Dean had been outside for hours and you were beginning to get bored again. He was leaning close to the car, rubbing smooth, loving circles into the paint. You got a devilish idea.

"Hey, Dean?" you said using your best 'I'm so cute and innocent' voice. He looked up just in time to get hit in the face with a sopping wet sponge.

"Oh it's on," he said, grabbing the bucket of icy water. You squealed and ran around to the other side of the car. The two of you ran in circles for a while. After about five minutes you stopped running and leant into the Impala to get something, keeping a close eye on Dean. You looked down for a split second, and when you looked back up, he was gone.

You stepped out of the car and turned around, ready to call his name. Suddenly, a bucketful of freezing water was dumped on you. Thoroughly drenched, you turned back towards the Impala. Dean kneeled on top of the car, smirking.

He hopped down and handed you a towel. Wrapping yourself up, you said, "You're a jackass, you know that?" You glare at him.

"Oh come on. You shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish. Now c'mon," he grabbed your hand, "We need to get showered and warmed up."

"Yeah a shower sounds good. _Separately_," You put and emphasis on that last bit.

He laughed, "Of course, Princess. But just let me know if you change my mind, though." He winked at you. You laughed and punched him softly in the arm. The two of you walked back to the house laughing. It wasn't until you reached the door that you realized, _He never let go of my hand_.

**And Chapter 2 is done. These are all just kinda oneshots/drabbles that tie together and create a story. Sorry for any mistakes, but I don't have a beta. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
